intothebadlandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyan
|actor = Cung Le|last = }} Cyan was a recurring character in the first and second season of Into The Badlands. He is portrayed by Cung Le. Cyan was a high ranked and powerful Abbot at the Monastery . Whenever a new Dark One was found, Cyan was tasked with the job of bring them to the Monastery. Cyan possess the Gift, and was of the few that had control of it; as he didn't need to cut himself to activate his powers. Biography Early Life Season 1 Hand of Five Poisons Cyan and two other Abbots have been called about a new Dark One, they wait at a church for a messenger to bring them information. A man from Penrith's camp arrives and gives Cyan M.K.'s wanted poster and tells them that M.K. is a day's drive from their location. The Abbots say nothing, but carry a wooden chest to their truck. They drive off in search of M.K. Cyan and the other Abbots, arrive in town just as M.K. punches Zypher into a wall. Seeing that M.K. is not in control, the Abbots jump into action. They jump over Sunny and surround M.K. Cyan slides under M.K.s punches and using his powers, delivers quick hits to M.K's chest, back, forehead and under his chin. M.K.'s eyes return to normal and he collapses forward, Cyan hoists the unconscious boy onto his shoulder. Sunny, states that if they want to take M.K. they'll have to go through him first. Cyan stands back while the other two Abbots attack Sunny. Seeing Sunny being a challenge for the Abbots, Cyan rolls M.K. from his shoulder to the floor and attacks. The two trade blows, before Cyan kicks Sunny away into the windshield of their truck. Sunny gets back up and draws his weapons, two swords. The fight continues, as Sunny is able to slash Cyan with his swords. Cyan jumps back and is joined by the other Abbots. The three of them activate their gift without drawing blood. Sunny relentlessly attempts to defend himself, but is punched back into the truck. Sunny tries one last attempt, charging at the Abbot's backs, with a spinning attack and his sword out, but Cyan quickly turns around and snaps the sword with his bare hands. The Abbots surround Sunny and delivered brutal blows to his chest. As Sunny stands there, blood pouring from his mouth, Cyan finally punches Sunny in the chest. Sunny is sent through a brick wall and he passes out. The Abbots deactivate their gift. Cyan picks up M.K. and places him in the wooden trunk in the back of the truck. He put a padlock on it and they drive away, leaving the Badlands, heading towards the Abbot Monastery. Season 2 Tiger Pushes Mountain Cyan escorts M.K. back to the Monastery sleeping area, after the Master shows M.K. that he still has a lot more training to do. Red Sun, Silver Moon Cyan was given the task of retrieving Tate, when he escaped from the Monastery. He, along with two other Abbot went out, found Tate and brought him back; tied, gagged and locked in a wooden trunk. Cyan leads to other two Abbots, as they carry the trunk, down to a hidden ward at the bottom of the Monastery. Cyan prepares a machine, while the other Abbots strap Tate down to a gurney. Once everything is set up, Cyan nods to one of the Abbots to remove Tate's gag. Tate pleads with Cyan, saying he won't run away again, that he promises to be good. Cyan tells him that he knows he'll be good. Tate asks what Cyan is going to do to him, Cyan replies that they're going to take away the cause of his pain. One of the Abbots turns on the machine, and Cyan positions needles against Tate's chest. Tate is injected with several metal needles as his body shakes and his eyes turn white. Leopard Stalks in Snow Cyan, along with Dury and Ramona, have been given the task of returning M.K. and Ava to the Monastery. Using the a device that detects Dark Ones, they follow a signal that leads them an apartment complex, Dury tells Cyan that the boy is close. They enter the building and search room to room. They are unable to find the signal's source, as the signal drops out deeming it a malfunction. Dury picks up a new signal coming from elsewhere. The Abbots leave in their truck. Later that night, the tracking device has lead the Abbots to an abandoned ski lodge. Cyan lets Dury and Romona head off together, while he goes around the back. Cyan manages to come up behind the hidden M.K., Sunny and Ava. Cyan removes his travelling cloak and prepares to fight Sunny. The two fight on the stairs, Sunny with his new sword and Cyan with his bare fists. Without using his Gift, Cyan manages to knock Sunny to the ground. Grappling with each other, Cyan and Sunny push their way to the main lobby of the resort, where M.K. and Ava are fighting the other Abbots. Cyan, Dury and Romona surround the three, readying to attack once more. Cyan and the other Abbots activate their Gift when Ava activates hers. Sunny charages at Cyan and swings his sword, but Cyan ducks and kicks Sunny away. M.K. tries to attack Cyan, but his blows don't even leave a mark. Cyan knocks M.K. to the ground and kicks him away in the chest. He turns back to Sunny, disarms him and punches him through the air. Cyan then joins back with Dury and Romona, so the three of the can overpower Ava. She tries to keep up, but Cyan hits her with a powerful chi blast that sends her flying and impales her on a spike. Before M.K. can be captured, their truck crashes through the wall, hitting Dury full on; killing him instantly, and hitting Cyan, but he manages to flip backwards and avoid most of the damage. When Bajie exits the truck's cab, Cyan greets him as brother. Bajie charges at Cyan, the two fight, before Sunny jumps in to help. Even with two against one, Cyan still manages to keep ahead of Bajie and Sunny. Knocking Sunny to the side, Cyan grabs Bajie by the throat and tells him that he's gotten slow and he's lost his Gift. Bajie tells him not to rub it in, but he still remembers how to turn off one's Gift. Bajie hits Cyan with a pressure-point strike, shutting down his Gift and slowing him down. Cyan shoves Bajie to the ground. As his Gift shuts down, Sunny flips to his feet and stabs his sword into Cyan stomach. Cyan coughs up blood, but manages to hit Sunny with Hand of Five Poisons to the chest, he smiles at Sunny and tells him to finish him. Sunny punches him and and slices Cyan's face in half. Cyan falls to the floor, dead. Skills and Abilities * The Gift: '''A mystical forces that grants the user enhanced powers, making them incredibly powerful opponents. ** '''Enhanced Agility: The Gift grants the user agility, coordination, balance, equilibrium, and dexterity. This grants the user the ability to perform feats such as flips and attack combos that normal humans could not. ** Enhanced Durability: The Gift grants the user enhanced durability. This greatly increases their bodily resilience levels, allowing the users to punch through solid concrete without hurting themselves. ** Enhanced Reflexes: The Gift grants the user reflexes that are enhanced to inhuman levels. This allows them to react instantly to almost anything, including fast moving projectiles such as flying daggers or arrows and catch mid-air. ** Enhanced Stamina: The Gift grants the user the ability to take on numerous groups of enemies without getting tired. ** Enhanced Strength: The Gift grants the user enhanced strength, making them strong enough to throw around enemies twice their size or punch through solid brick walls. ** Enhanced Jumping: The Gift grants the user the ability to jump several stories in a single bound. *'Gift Control:' When highly trained, the user is able to activate their Gift without the need to cut themselves. * Skilled hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist: 'Highly skilled martial artist, Cyan is one of the few that have bested Sunny in a fight. *'Hand of Five Poisons: A powerful and deadly technique taught to high ranking Abbots. This technique affects the brain, liver, kidney, lungs and heart; in that order. Slowly shutting down the body before causing death. Appearances Season 2 *201 *203 *206 }} References